


Eremin week!

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Because no one said I can't, Fluffles, M/M, Some chapters of smut, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies and fangirls, it’s that time of year again to enjoy ourselves in the lovable couple that is this, Eremin, in our national holiday, Eremin week. Day 1: Super powers. Day 2: Jealousy. Day 3: Official Spread. Day 4: Amnesia. Day 5: Night Out. Day 6: Eyes (Prompt from recent manga chapter). Day 7: Reincarnation<br/>(Prompts belong to "onlyerearu" on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Eremin week! Woohoo! I've been waiting for this for a whole year! I've been waiting for this day! *Shot*  
> Anyway, I'm running around like a headless chicken trying to get these prompts done while preparing for Japan next week and work. I apologize if any are late, and hopefully I can get them done. ^^ I don't know if it would be considered a trigger warning, but mentions of schizophrenia. It's not really there, but mentioned. ^^'

**Day 1: Superpowers**

**_“One of the boys of both of them using any kind of superpower.”_ **

* * *

When he was five, he had been diagnosed with schizophrenia.

The doctors had confirmed that the voices in his head were detrimental to his health, and to protect him, the young boy was given a heavy dose of medicine and sent home. He didn’t know what schizophrenia was, but if it meant he was sick, then he was more than willing to take it to help himself.

At first it helped. The voices died down, and for a few nights he could sleep peacefully, but they returned. They always did. He noticed, however, that he didn’t hear anything when he was alone. He only heard voices when he was around others. All he had to do was look at someone and he could hear the voices in their head.

At ten, the boy had read a book about a person who could read minds. The person became a hero who used his powers for justice, but they eventually were defeated by a villain who used his powers for evil.

That was when he realized that he wasn’t schizophrenic. He was young, yes, but that didn’t mean he didn’t do research on his disorder. He wanted to know more about himself. He wanted to know more about these terrible voices, but he soon learned how big of a difference the two were. The difference between this disorder and what he soon realized was a god given power, an ability only he seemed to have.

He never spoke of it. He continued to take the medication and acted like it helped, acted like he couldn’t hear his parents think so loudly. It would have been easier on everyone if they just spoke their thoughts out loud.

_‘I’m worried about him. Poor baby isn’t sleeping again.’_

_‘Armin keeps staring at us like that lately. He looks so lost, so confused, but sometimes he looks angry. I wonder if we’ve done anything to upset him.’_

He wished he could condone his parent’s thoughts and bring them some relief, but he couldn’t. He’d set them off about this power, and then what? He had read enough books to know that if news of his powers got loose, he’d be a lab rat to be tested on until death.

He had to adjust his behavior after that. He had to learn how to stare at people a different way from what he usually did, because he hadn’t meant to stare a certain way, but if it was upsetting others, he needed to watch himself. He had to relax himself, learn how to focus himself on what was currently happening.

At fourteen, he’d had a pretty good grip on that. He’d learn to tune out things around him, learned to ignore voices, hear others, and know when to ignore others.

At fifteen, that all went down the drain.

He’d just entered a new school, and he couldn’t help his wandering eyes, listening in on the thoughts of the teens around him. He wanted to know their thoughts on him, their first impressions, and oh, how curiosity killed the cat, as the saying goes.

_‘That’s a boy? The hell is wrong with his hair then?’_

_‘He’s some runt with nerdy glasses.’_

_‘Those pants look like they’re from the sixties.’_

_‘What’s with that giant book in his hands? What a nerd…’_

Armin wasn’t ignorant to the way people thought of him. He knew they looked at him like some child, and truthfully, he was used to it. It still hurt, as it always had, but he’d gotten used to it.

These were times he wished he couldn’t read minds though.

It didn’t help that he was here in the middle of the school year. He knew no one while everyone knew one another. He had to catch up with classes, and any recent tests were ignored. Truth be told, Armin could have done them just fine. Anything he didn’t know he’d just listen around until he got an answer, but he wasn’t a cheater. Besides, he was smarter than most of the kids. That’s what came from being homeschooled for most of his life.

Gym was of no help. Changing in public locker rooms meant points, stares, and a towel whip.

_‘He’s so scrawny and weak.’_

_‘My dog is as small as a rat and he’d still beat his ass.’_

Armin was having a hard time disconcerting their thoughts to them actually talking between one another.

The end of the day didn’t come fast enough, only to have his books knocked out of his hands. At first he was going to apologize to the person who’d done it intentionally, but he found himself stopping. He found his eyes trained up to the person who’d walked into him, completely by accident, in awe.

“Ah shit. I’m sorry,” The brunette in front of him, tall and tan, green eyes bright and shining, apologize profusely and picked up his books. Armin quickly bent down to grab them before he could, but in the process, their hands brushed together.

His heart started beating harshly.

“I-I’m sorry,” He apologized quickly and brought his hand back to his chest.

“Not a problem. I wasn’t paying attention anyway.” His voice was deep and smooth, so calming and perfect in a way as he picked up his books for him. He held them out for him, but it was at that moment that their eyes met.

_‘Whoa…’_

He hadn’t said that. No one had said that, but that was his voice. Armin couldn’t tell if that was just his fault. He’d made some mistake and watched himself carefully, but it happened again. It happened loud enough for him to think that the brunette was actually talking instead of thinking it. That wasn’t possible, was it?

_‘He’s… Cute…’_

“What…?” Armin suddenly asked out loud.

“Huh…?” He responded and shook his head. “Oh, y-your book.”

“R-Right…!” Armin took it back quickly and held it to his chest, eyes adverted down to ignore his thoughts. It wasn’t working though. He could still hear them loud and clear.

_‘He’s got such big, blue eyes, and his hair… It looks so soft…’_

“Uhm… T-Thanks…” Was he thanking him for the book or the internal compliment?

“Yeah. Like I said, I wasn’t paying attention on where I was going.” He explained himself and tilted his head. “Hey… Are you new here? I haven’t seen you before…”

“Y-Yeah… Today’s my first day.” Armin told him.

_‘He’s new? That must be so tough in the middle of the year.’_

Why could he still hear him? Armin had his powers under control, or so he thought. Why couldn’t he get this under control?

“Must be hard in the middle of the year.” He spoke his thoughts before holding his hand out. “Well then I’m Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

Armin looked at the hand extended to him kindly. His hand had the barest tremble to it, but he wasn’t sure if that was from nerves or the coffee in his other hand.

“I-I’m Armin Arlert.” He responded shyly and took up his hand to shake it.

_‘He’s so soft. He must be young then… No, he’s got my class broach on. He’s in my year…’_

He could still hear the internal struggle within Eren’s head.

“How are you liking the school so far?” The brunette asked and leaned against the locker beside Armin’s.

“Uhm… It’s okay…” He answered truthfully.

“Yeah, hard for everyone. It’s a hick school, but… Well, it’s all we’ve got.” Eren shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of the drink in his hands.

_‘A kid like this doesn’t deserve to be here.’_

“Uhm, y-yeah, I guess so…” The blonde didn’t really know how to respond to either of those comments.

“What classes do you have so far?” Eren questioned him, green eyes so honest.

“Ah, these ones…” Armin pulled the paper out from between the pages of his book and unfolded it. He’d been using it as a bookmark to save his page, but since this boy, Eren, seemed so interested, he didn’t mind losing his page. Eren took up the paper and looked at it with interest, looking for anything he could have used as an excuse to speak to Armin again.

Oh how Armin heard it.

“Hey, you’ve got home room with me!” Eren pointed out with excitement. “You’ve got art class with me too.”

“You weren’t in homeroom…” Armin said somberly.

“I had a doctor’s appointment this morning.” Eren told him sadly and handed him back his paper. “I kind of made it last so I didn’t have to come so early in the morning.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. Hey, if you need any help with anything here, I’d be more than willing to help.”

_‘Anything if it means I get to talk to you some more…’_

“That’d be really great.” Armin looked at the floor, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks. Even when it was just in his thoughts, Eren spoke his mind with his expressions. He seemed so honest, and if he wasn’t, he would have heard it.

“Hey, Eren…” A quiet and soft voice spoke. Armin jumped when someone brushed up against him, but it was only for a moment, and the voice belonging to a girl apologized quickly enough.

“Hey, Mikasa, this is Armin.” Eren said and motioned to the blonde. Armin looked up to see a girl, taller than him, standing close beside Eren. Her hair was to her shoulders, black, and perfect. Her eyes were big and black, and despite looking into them, he heard nothing.

Absolutely nothing. Her thoughts were silent, leaving Armin to momentarily glare at her. It wasn’t out of anger, but confusion. He couldn’t hear anything, and why? People didn’t not think. That wasn’t possible, was it?

“He’s new here in the school. Today’s his first day too.”

“Hi, Armin,” She greeted with a small smile. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“N-Nice to meet you too.” He said timidly.

“Armin, this is my sister, Mikasa.” To that, Armin had to look between the two. “Yeah, she’s adopted. That’s why she doesn’t look like me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Nah, you don’t need to apologize.” Eren assured.

“We get that response a lot.” The teenage girl said with a small huff, a possible laugh.

“Mikasa, he’s got art class with us. Wanna help me show him around?” Eren told her and nudged at her side. Mikasa didn’t seem fazed, and once again, Armin didn’t hear a sound within her mind.

“That’d be very helpful.” Armin told her. “I-If you don’t mind, of course…”

“Not at all. You like to draw?” She asked him.

“No, I-I can’t draw at all. My best drawings are stick figures.”

“So are Eren’s.” Mikasa said and motioned to her brother. Eren made a face at her, tongue stuck out for effect.

“Not everyone can be Picasso like you.” He argued and poked her shoulder.

“Ignore him, Armin. I’m sure you’re good at it.”

“Actually, I wanted Greek lit. I got art instead.”

“We have a Greek Literature class?” Eren asked while slowly turning to his sister.

“Not much compared to your Spanish history class, but yes, Eren. We do have some advanced classes.”

_‘So he’s really smart then to take something like Greek. Really, really smart… Damn that’s awesome...’_

Armin startled at the sound of the bell ringing in the halls. It was a warning bell to be in class soon, but he had a pardon. Teachers knew he was new to the school, so they knew he’d have trouble getting to his classes. Even his last class.

“Damn it…” Eren groaned, an obvious pout on his face.

 “It was really nice meeting you, Armin.” Mikasa said and grabbed Eren’s arm. “We’ll be late if we don’t go, but I hope we can talk again soon.”

“Yeah, I’d definitely like that.” Armin said and nodded his head. He shut his locker and turned away quickly, afraid he’d hear something he shouldn’t. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, but even when he wasn’t looking into their eyes, he could hear their voices linger.

“You have a crush on him…”

“W-What? No I don’t!”

“Your ears are turning red.”

“Shut up, Mikasa! I don’t have a crush on him! He’s just… Interesting, that’s all!”

“You don’t take kindly to people that easily. You like him. You like him a lot.”

“Okay, so what if I do? He’s just cute- Interesting!”

“You can’t take that back.”

“Mikasa, stop walking away from me!”

It took Armin a moment to realize that they were talking out loud and not thinking those things. It had his heart fluttering at the possible idea that this, Eren Jaeger, so open and honest, wouldn’t need his mind read to know what he really thought of Armin Arlert.

_‘Aw man… I wonder if he’s seeing anyone…’_


	2. Day 2: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two ladies and fanmen/boys! I kind of had some fun with this one... Anyway, who wants some smut the next chapter???

**Day 2: Jealousy**

**_“_ ** **_Because our boys sometimes get jealous over the other for different reasons :)”_ ** ****

* * *

 

Eren considered himself a rather good boyfriend. He never thought himself the best, but for Armin Arlert, he thought he was a pretty awesome boyfriend.

Despite recent technologies, Eren didn’t need an app or phone to remind him when it was the blonde’s birthday. He didn’t need a reminder to tell him when their anniversary was. He’d always plan ahead of those days too, depending on what he wanted to do for the occasion. For Armin’s birthday, he’d always get him something nice, and, if it were on a weekend, they’d spend the day in a blissful world of just themselves.

If it was their anniversary, he’d take them somewhere really nice. Armin didn’t like the glamorous things. Fancy restaurants and limo’s didn’t excite him like it would others, but Eren knew what did. Things like movies, a day at a carnival, the simple things are what made him happy. He was always that type of person, and personally, Eren thought it endearing. Not many people were like that, so he even considered himself lucky to have such an awesome person so devoted in himself.

He wasn’t the best of boyfriends, but he considered himself pretty awesome.

However, there were times where he thought it a dream. He didn’t think he’d ever get someone so incredible, let alone keep them for the five years they had been together. Every day seemed like another adventure, and he had to remind himself to enjoy every minute of it. Life was too short, and lord only knows what could happen at any minute.

So it was understandable when he became a little jealous over certain things. Or a lot jealous.

Armin knew this side of him, and he chose to ignore it. He thought it was cute, and Eren didn’t ever really go overboard with it. If he was talking to someone like Jean, it was understandable when they bumped heads. They never liked each other to begin with. If he was talking to someone outside of their group of friends, Eren’s mood dropped some, but afterwards, when they were alone at their apartment, he was quick to cuddle him. Armin never pictured him as much of a cuddle type of guy, but oh that was a lie. Eren loved to cuddle with him, especially when he was jealous.

Armin didn’t have the heart to stop it either. He was the type of person who liked to cuddle too.

Sometimes they’d resolve things with words. Sometimes it’d be with aggressive sex, or as aggressive as they could get. They’d never been violent, just frantic. Could that even be called aggressive then? Either way, the blonde couldn’t stop him then either.

Sometimes Eren’s jealousy was weird. Sometimes it wasn’t over people, but over objects. If Armin had his head in a book and wasn’t paying much attention to him, Eren would pout until Armin would stop reading.

He tended to do it when Armin was doing homework too. Their classes were at different times, which meant their homework was finished at different times. Eren always had his done first since his classes were earlier in the day, which left him bored and usually sitting on Armin’s back while he laid on their bed to finish homework.

Sometimes his jealousy was ridiculous. Sometimes it’d be over the dumbest of things too.

Like ice cream.

Armin could list the last time they had been on a date, last week to be more precise, where they had gone out over the weekend to the park. There had been a man there selling ice cream, and with a hot day like that day, they both decided it was good to get some ice cream and sit for a bit.

Eren was always the gentleman, getting his ice cream first and paying for it, as he said he would. Armin offered, as he always did, but Eren wouldn’t let him do it. The blonde had quickly learned to give up in arguing with him, because that never led to any good situations.

Afterwards the two of them found the nearest bench. They sat, they talked, but Armin could feel the tension. He could feel the way Eren was staring at him, annoyance obvious on his face. Why though? Why was Eren jealous now of all times? He hadn’t said a word to anyone besides a little kid who had picked up a ball that rolled beside them, and Eren had said hi to him too.

So what was he so mad about this time?

If only Armin knew what it was Eren was truly looking at.

Yes, he was jealous, but not of anyone in particular. He just couldn’t keep his eyes off of Armin’s mouth. Off of that pink tongue that slithered passed his lips to lick at his vanilla ice cream. Off of the substance as it got onto the corners of his lips. A cool breeze past by them, and to Armin’s unfortunate luck, his hair got into his ice cream.

He whined as he got it off and tucked his hair behind his ear, but the damage had been done. His hair had gotten the cold ice cream on his cheek, where he had no choice but to wipe it off and lick his fingers clean.

He was so jealous of that ice cream right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sick and twisted mind. This is why I write fanfiction... Because I can get away with this shit...


	3. Day 3 Offical Spread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided I’m going with something from the Chibi episodes, because you said nothing against it. >:) But seriously here. Who let my mind run wild on this one? Whose idea was it?  
> Actually, I don't know if this was from a chibi episode or fanmade... But Armin was a little perv, so we're going with it!
> 
> Smut.

**Day 3: Official Spread**

**“Ever wanted to see fanarts, fics, graphics, etc… based on official spread? It’s the day! Everything will be based on any official spread we’ve got with Eren and Armin in them. Be it, manga, anime or merchandise spreads.”**

* * *

“Hey… Hey Eren…?”

“Hm…?”

“Why do you think they like that stuff so much?”

Eren opened his eyes, squinting to the sun beaming down on them. Armin covered up a good portion of it, his head hovering over him, looking down into his eyes. The curiosity was so honest within those blue irises, always looking for answers. That’s just how Armin was.

“You mean the book?” Eren asked him as he pulled his arms out from behind his head.

“Yeah. Reiner and Jean, even Connie all seemed to be mesmerized by that book. Even Bertholdt seemed so interested in the pictures, and he’s usually so…”

“Shy…?”

“I was going to say reserved.” Armin corrected his thoughts as Eren sat up from under him. He sat back, allowing Eren the space to sit up and lean against the wall to their barracks. This was usually their hiding spot, but from time to time, someone else would have used it for other means. “Why do you think that is?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” The brunette said and rubbed at the back of his head.

“What about you?” Armin’s curiosity was at full interest, his eyes looking to the brunette for answers he wanted.

“What about me?”

“Did you like the pictures to?”

“Did I what?” Eren’s voice suddenly cracked at the surprising question. He couldn’t believe what Armin was suggesting, but one look at the teen’s face only proved his questions to be genuine. Of course they were. Armin wouldn’t ask questions like that unless they were serious.

“I mean, seeing all those naked girls and stuff. Did you like it?”

“Well…” Eren looked away, his normally tan cheeks burning up in a flush. He could feel it spreading down his neck and to the tips of his ears, and anyone close to him, such as Armin, would know that he wouldn’t be able to lie now. Not when he looked like this. “Not really… I mean yeah, they’re interesting, but… They’re just naked bodies.”

“So you think like that too?” Armin asked, seemingly relieved by his answer.

“You thought that way?”

“Yeah, at least, a little bit. Like you said, they’re just naked bodies, right? We see them all the time when we bathe together after training. I’ve seen yours and you’ve seen mine, so why is it so special?”

“Maybe because the pictures were of girls.” Eren suggested. “… You said a little bit.”

“I’m interested, because I’m confused.” Wasn’t it always like Armin to think that way? “The girls in the pictures… What were they doing anyway? Putting their hands down there and… And grabbing themselves. I don’t get it.”

“Maybe you should ask Reiner and Jean that.” Eren mentioned with a small laugh. “I don’t understand it either.” He shrugged his shoulders.

He didn’t get it either. It didn’t make sense to see those woman grabbing their bodies, putting their hands where they normally shouldn’t go. It didn’t make sense one bit, but he and Armin were both curious people. It was a matter of time before they tried to find out.

“I already did.”

“Did what?”

“I asked them.” Armin told him with a very blunt, but honest expression.

“Already…?” Eren asked in surprise.

“Reiner had it out last night. I don’t know how he got it back after Shadis caught us with it, but… Well, he had it anyway.”

“What did they say?”

“They said… I mean, I know what they said, but it doesn’t make sense.” Armin leaned back into the wall, his cheeks flushed. Eren hadn’t noticed it before with the way his hair sat, but now as he looked closer, he could see his pale cheeks burning.

“What did they say?” Eren asked and touched his shoulder.

“Reiner said that what the girls were doing was… Supposed to feel good?” The younger teen didn’t seem to understand his words. “He said touching down there makes them feel good, and doing it to yourself feels good. I didn’t get it.”

“So… Touching yourself down there is supposed to feel… Good?” Eren’s head tilted as he tried to figure out the meaning behind Reiner’s words. He would have thought that maybe there was some miscommunication, but Armin had an incredible memory. He wouldn’t have forgotten a single word, and he wouldn’t have relayed it improperly.

“That’s what he said.” Armin told him. “Like I said, I don’t get it. I’ve touched myself before to go to the bathroom, but that’s never felt good.”

“Unless you really have to take a piss.” Eren replied sarcastically. Armin huffed with ill amusement before pushing at his shoulder, effectively moving his hand.

“Besides that.” Armin said. “I think he means it’s supposed to feel good in a different way. Like, not relief from going to the bathroom, but something else.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Me either.”

A silence settled between them. For others, it would have been categorized as awkward or uncomfortable, but silence between the two teens was understanding. They didn’t need to talk to know what the other was thinking or feeling, and right now, they could feel the tension.

This conversation had brought up ideas. The curiosity of the two young teenagers was peeked, and just as much as Armin was, Eren was interested on the answers.

What about that made someone feel good? What was it about the touch down there and on their chests that was supposed to feel something different? When he touched his arms, he felt nothing. If his hands were a little cold, sometimes he’d get goose bumps, but it didn’t feel good.

This was annoying. Really, _really_ annoying. He wanted an answer to this question, and it was irritating him that he couldn’t figure it out.

He needed to know.

“Armin-”

“Eren-”

The two of them looked at each other in surprise. Surprise that maybe, just maybe, they were thinking the same things. Maybe they were looking for the same answers.

“Sorry, you go first.” Eren told him.

“N-No, you started. You go first.” Armin insisted.

“You’re the one who brought it up,” His friend fought back, not so keen on bringing up the idea.

What if he was wrong? What if this wasn’t what Armin was thinking at all? He didn’t want Armin thinking that he was some creep.

“Uhm… I-I was wondering… If you… Or rather, would you uh… Uhm…”

“Would I what?” Eren felt his heart beat pick up, a strange sensation tickling his stomach.

“It’s just… I’m confused by what he meant, and I thought that…” Armin looked up past his bangs, his expression similar to a pout that Eren found far more adorable then it usually was.

“Wait…” Was he saying what Eren thought he was saying? “You… You want me to touch you?”

“I meant that I wanted to touch you!” Armin exclaimed in surprise, but quickly covered his mouth in horror. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out, at least not that. He wanted to say it in a different way, but the idea that Eren would touch him in such a manner had his normal brain functions faltering entirely.

“O-Oh…” Was all the brunette could utter, surprise evident on his face.

The silence fell between them again, but this time, the silence was unsettling. There was tension and an awkward feeling settling down on them, but they couldn’t take their eyes away from one another.

“S-Sorry…” Armin quietly apologized, his voice meek and trembling.

“N-No, it’s okay… I mean… I-It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Eren asked skeptically while his eyes fell to the ground.

“I think so…”

“So… I-It wouldn’t be wrong to… To do that sort of thing, would it?”

“No, I don’t think so…” The blonde agreed. “D-Do you… Want to do it?”

“Now?” Eren asked with a furious blush. “I mean… Like right now?”

“It’s still free time…” Armin mumbled.

“Out here?”

“No one can see us unless they come back here.” He felt his cheeks burning with embarrassment at the sudden idea within his mind.

Doing that stuff, and with Eren? He was insinuating the idea of sex to his best friend of seven years. No, he was just saying they should do it. He was arguing against Eren so that they could.

“I guess you’re right about that…” Eren peeked up from behind his bangs which had gotten far too long within the past months. There was a fleeting thought that he needed to get his hair cut soon, but it was short lived after the rest of his thoughts caught up with him. “So… Who is supposed to start this?”

“Ah… I didn’t think about that.” Armin rubbed at the back of his neck, body curling in on itself as he thought about it. “I guess we just do it? Like the girls in the pictures?”

“But how?”

“I wish I knew…” He couldn’t bear to look into those green eyes.

“Do we kiss?”

“Do we _what_?” Now it was Armin’s turn to flush from his words, the redness traveling down his neck.

“Well… We have to start somewhere.” Eren assured him weakly.

“Yeah but… The girls weren’t kissing in the pictures…”

“Right… Right…” Eren barely looked up just to see if Armin was okay with what he was talking about. He didn’t look to be, if that blush, his big, blue eyes, and bangs in his face meant something. Why would he have brought it up if he wasn’t okay with it though?

“So we just…”

“Touch…” Eren finished for him while fidgeting.

“Right…”

“So then…” Eren began, his body moving forward and hand falling to sit on Armin’s hip. The blonde jumped in place before grabbing at his hand, stopping it from moving further down.

“W-What are you doing?” His voice cracked at the wrong time, reaching a high pitch he hadn’t meant to hit in his moment of panic.

“I was… Going to touch you.” Eren explained, seemingly unaffected by his outburst. He didn’t seem to realize the reality of the situation or how utterly embarrassing it really was, but that was Eren. Eren usually didn’t think things through thoroughly until he was in the middle of it, but he couldn’t do that right now.

“N-No, I…” Armin was too afraid to admit why he didn’t want to be touched.

Maybe it was childish to think this way, but he couldn’t help but worry at the idea that Eren would see him exposed. Sure, they’d taken showers together in the communal stalls, as did everyone else, and they took baths together when they were younger, but that was different. No one really bothered to look down there at any of those times, and the point of this was too look and feel. To touch and cause some sort of reaction similar to the ones of the girls in the pictures. This was not the same, and he couldn’t help but worry.

Would Eren laugh? Would he be disgusted? Armin didn’t think he was that type of person to do such horrible and mean things, especially since he protected him from bully’s years ago, but everyone always had things to hide. He had learned that the hard way before, and he didn’t want to learn any terrible secrets about his best friend. He didn’t think he could handle it if that happened.

“Let me do it.” He couldn’t let Eren see him in such a place and when it was so bright out. If it were night time and in the barracks maybe, but not now.

“Wha-?” Eren stopped when Armin grabbed at his shirt and lifted it, just a hairs breath away from pulling at the draw string of his pants. “Wait!”

“What…?”

“Y-You’re gonna… I mean, you uhm… I uh…”

“Since I’m the one that brought it up, it’s only fitting for someone like me to continue from here and finish what I started.” The blonde stated bravely and pulled his hand free from Eren’s grasp.

“Y-Yeah, but…” He tried to argue, but Armin was having none of it. He undid the knot and let the string fall loose around his hips before tugging lightly. With their positions as is, his pants didn’t get very far, and the brunette wasn’t about to take them off out in the open. Armin settled for them sitting low on his hips, the muscles of his stomach and lower visible to him.

It was then that the adrenaline slowed down and his actions caught up with him. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to touch his friend down _there_?

They seemed to have a short, mutual agreement on it, but getting to it was the hard part. Armin knew that they were going to do this, but the sudden realization had his hand shaking. He didn’t think he could look down there just yet, so he settled for letting his hand slip into his pants.

“A-Armin…” Eren began, but a sudden intake of air was all he could muster up when Armin’s hand brushed against his soft flesh. He felt the thin, fine hairs down there, as well as the organ similar to his own. Armin wasn’t sure what to do at this point besides touch it, but their bodies weren’t the same as girls. He couldn’t mimic what they saw in the pictures… Could he?

“Does it feel good yet?” Armin asked as he settled his head on Eren’s shoulder. He was too afraid to face him, either in the eyes or to look down. He figured looking past him was just easier than looking at him.

“No… N-Not at all, actually…” Eren breathed, his legs spreading wider as Armin settled between his legs.

“Huh…?” Armin mused as he began touching lower. He felt the flesh dangling between his legs, and when he grabbed hold of it in a gentle manner, Eren’s body tensed up. “Did that hurt?”

“No…” Eren hissed, his teeth clenched together.

“Don’t lie, Eren.” Armin uttered.

“I-I’m not. It felt… Different…” He breathed, his hands moving to rest on Armin’s shoulders.

“ _Different_ …? Different how?” Armin’s naturally curious side was beginning to show again.

“I don’t know. It just felt different…” Armin peeked up just for a moment, eyes looking over the teen with care. His cheeks were still flushed, but darker. The blush made its way down his neck and to the tips of his ears, and Armin would have thought he was lying had he not seen the look in Eren’s eyes.

So green and honest, just as they always were. Not once had Eren ever been able to hide the truth with his eyes, but he wasn’t lying. Looking up at him like this just proved it.

“D-Do it again…” Eren spoked softly, a hand of his coming up to touch Armin’s cheek. The blonde felt his throat tighten before he did as told, his hand rolling the sac between his fingers carefully.

Shivers when up the brunette’s spine, followed by goose bumps rising on his skin. His hand clenched against his friend’s cheek, but for fear of hurting him, he managed to hold himself back.

Armin felt the flesh twitch against his hand as he moved to touch it once more. When he touched it again, he noticed that it was harder this time. He didn’t know how to describe it, but it was stiffer, no longer flaccid, and hotter.

“Eren…” Armin began, but was cut short when his friend’s hand brushed against the front of his pants. It was only then that he realized that his own was slightly stiff too. “E-Eren…?”

“You too…” The brunette mumbled and wasted no time in pushing his hand down his pants.

“W-Wait Eren-!” Armin tried to pull away, but the moment Eren’s hand wrapped around him, he instantly felt what Eren was talking about.

This was another thing he didn’t know how to explain. Usually he was one gifted with words, but this time around he found himself to be at a loss of them.

It wasn’t painful, but different. He didn’t know any other way to describe it besides different, and he should have been worried, but wasn’t when he realized he didn’t want Eren to stop as abruptly as he had started.

“I-It’s not soft…” Eren mumbled, more for himself than Armin.

“Yours isn’t… Either…” He told him, his fingers lazily grazing the head. Eren released something from his throat caught between a groan and a whimper before scooting forward. In this position, it wasn’t easy to get very close, but they managed with their legs on either side of one another’s hips until their bodies were pressed tightly together. Armin felt the sensation dizzying, his eyes closing as he focused on the way Eren’s body unintentionally rolled into his.

Did it feel good? He didn’t know if that was the right word, but he wouldn’t hate it if Eren did it again.

“Armin,” Eren whispered, his breath hot and moist against Armin’s cheek. “D-Do it… Harder…”

“Harder?” Armin asked and looked at him.

“Yeah…” Eren sighed and tightened his grip around the blonde’s slowly growing erection. “Like this…”

Armin whined once more, the sudden sensation sending shivers up his spine. It wasn’t his intention to roll into Eren like that, and it wasn’t his intention to squeeze so hard, but by the sudden moan that bubbled up from his throat and graced his ears, he’d do it again and again.

The flesh resting against Armin’s hand was now hot and heavy, and very much hard. He didn’t understand why, because he had never done this until now, but it was something. Something that was causing a reaction in Eren that he liked and something that was making his own toes curl.

“E-Eren…” Armin breathed, his back arching at a hard tug. Eren moved forward to keep his friend from leaning too far back, but his plan seemed to back fire on him. Instead of keeping him upright, both of them went toppling over, the brunette falling on top of Armin with their hands trapped between their bodies.

The sudden sound Armin made had Eren bolting upright, shock evident on his face. It sounded like he was in pain, and from the suddenness of their coupling, Eren thought he had hurt him. However, the sight below him didn’t seem to be that, but of something far more. Something more… _Enticing_.

Armin’s back was still bowing, his head tilted to the side to expose his neck. His skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat and his skin, normally pale, was tinted pink in embarrassment. Or maybe it wasn’t embarrassment. Maybe it was something else, something akin to what he himself was feeling.

“E-Eren…” Armin whined, eyes looking up. His pupils were dilated to the point that it was hard to see that blue color Eren appreciated greatly. “D-Do that… Do it again…”

“It didn’t hurt…?” He asked, but he already knew the answer.

“No, it felt… Felt kind of good…”

Was that what Reiner had talked about before? That sensation that seemed to elude them before was imbedded deep within their minds and their bellies. There was something swirling in his stomach, like a coil that was wound tight. Any more and it would snap, but he didn’t know why that was related to this. It felt good, so did that mean it would keep getting better?

He decided it was best to find out himself.

Eren pulled his hand out of Armin’s pants, but only to make room to roll his hips forward. He felt a sudden heat building up in just that one push, his mind becoming blank within an instant. All he could think of was to do it again, and that’s exactly what he did. Armin’s hand soon left the confines of his pants to make way for his hips, instead gripping the sleeves of his shirt. His body responded in a way that had Eren’s head reeling, hips moving up to match his pace. Like this, there wasn’t a moment missed that wasn’t spent rubbing against one another. Embarrassment left aside, all they could do was let out these strange sounds and pant heavily.

Armin wasn’t sure what happened to his voice. He hadn’t heard it get this high before, and even though they weren’t doing much, he felt like he’d already done a five mile run. His body was weakening, and yet it still had the energy to keep moving. There was something there, something burning in his stomach that he needed to reach. He didn’t know what it was, but he had to get to it. He had to reach it, whatever it may be.

“Armin…” Eren breathed, his voice raspy. He leaned forward to rest his forehead down on Armin’s, the pressure between their bodies building. Their eyes locked, first trying to read one another before green eyes inevitably fell to red, slightly dry lips. He didn’t even ask before closing the gap between them and kissing him, feeling the heat and taking in the deep moans Armin released. It was unexperienced and lacking technique; a few times their teeth clinked together, but the suddenness of it had the sudden coil within Armin’s stomach tightening painfully.

“Er-Eren…!” He panted against his lips. Eren seemed to be at that point too, his hips moving fast, digging into his own harder, and bringing themselves higher. The feeling of rough cloth brushing against his now sweating skin wasn’t helping him either, and with a few more pushes up, he felt something snap.

He couldn’t say what, but the buildup was there, causing his body to tense up, hands clenching Eren’s arms, and nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. His legs locked around the back of his legs, slowing his movements down, but by then his friend’s body had tensed as well. He felt a groan reverberate against his mouth before they pulled apart, breath a serious need. The brunette’s hips rolled forward a few times more, but the sudden stimulation was too much to handle.

“S-Stop…” He pleaded with him in a broken tone, but Eren seemed to already feel the drop of his high. He collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy to match his own as he twitched. He felt the subtle shake in Armin’s muscles and the way his chest rose and fell to compensate for the lack of air. All he could manage from himself now was to roll off to the side, allowing him to take in proper deep breaths.

Armin tilted his head to the side, hazed over eyes looking at his friend in a manner that settled on kind and tired. He felt like he could barely keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t look away from the sight of Eren, as tired as him, hair mused and bangs sticking to his forehead, face and neck red, and breathing uneven. He’d never thought that Eren looked attractive. Sure, he was a good looking guy, and Armin would admit that fully, but he’d never thought he’d look at him, think that way, and think that he wanted to keep it that way with only him.

What had this suddenly done to him?

“Armin…?” Eren mumbled, green eyes blown out of proportion and questioning him in a tired glance.

“Hm…?” Armin hummed, equally as tired.

“… You okay?”

“I’m good…” They both spoke in a lazy tone. It wasn’t until Armin felt something dripping down the inside of his thighs (Something that wasn’t sweat), that he managed to lift his head and look. “I think… I think I peed myself though…”

“Me too…” Eren admitted openly.

“Really…?” The blonde teen uttered in surprise.

“Yeah… It doesn’t really feel like pee though…”

“Yeah…” Armin agreed quietly. “Should we… Go see the doctor about this?”

“No way. Then they’ll know we did something weird.” Eren ignored the idea quickly, too afraid at the idea of someone pointing fingers at their actions. They were curious after all. It wasn’t so wrong to be curious, right?

“Maybe… Maybe Reiner knows what it is.”

“Not a good idea, Armin.”

Maybe what they had done had dumbed down his friend some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun with this prompt. While it wasn't really based on superheros doing super things, I wanted to explore it in the younger generation. Think of The Incredibles, how Dash just wants to use his powers and his parents keep telling him to be normal. Sort of like that. ^^' Does that count?


End file.
